Diary Of Hyuga Nyla
by NeoMoonPrincess
Summary: Read into the life of Hyuga Neji and Tenten's Daughter, Nyla! "Hey, Nyla?" "Yeah?" "You know who your hair reminds me of?" "Who?" "Orochimaru." Pairings- nejiten sasusaku naruhina shikatema saino non Uchiha massacre rated M for swearing
1. Enter: Hyuga Nyla

**Name: **Hyuga Nyla

**Age: **15(16 VERY soon!)

**Likes**: Mah girls, my ipod, Katsuma, black, Temari-shishou, eyeliner, Evanescence

**Dislikes**: Fangirls, training, Kaoru, uncooked ramen, spicy stuff, Great Uncle Hiashi, and Daisuke

**Crush?: **A-hem, my boyfriend, Katsuma!

**Listening to:** First date- Blink 182

(sighhh) Hello there, and welcome to my boring life. Seriously, what are you thinking??? Why would you want to read about me??? Turn back now, before its too late!

..........

Too late.

Well anyways, let me start by introducing myself. My name is Hyuga Nyla. Learn it, love it.

My life is a drag. (I got that from Shikamaru-sensei). Seriously, being a Hyuga(and not just ANY Hyuga, but a daughter of "The Great Prodigy" and "Konoha's Weapons Mistress") is annoying.(Not that I dislike my parents, I love them! Its just...all the nagging!) Clan members are always following me around and getting on my nerves- specifically, my great uncle Hiashi. Annoying is an understatement with him. It's always "Nyla this Nyla that" "Nyla that is not appropriate of you to wear such a shirt! It is not graceful of a young woman belonging to the great clan!(referring to my favorite shirt that says _"Never send a man to do a woman's job" _My dad hates that shirt)" "Nyla, must you decorate your nails with such a black color? Its degrading!" "Nyla, Why must you always go out looking like a raccoon?(referring to my eyeliner) I know you look up to Mrs. Nara and her brothers, but going so far as to darkening your eyes like the Kazekage is a bit much!" bla bla bla... Luckily, my aunt Hinata, who is the current Leader, always sticks up for me, and she's just pure awesomeness. Thank god for Aunt Hinata. Everyone should have an Aunt Hinata.

And anyways, great uncle Hiashi picks specifically on me because I do the exact opposite of what he wants me to do. Haha.

Well, let me describe myself. Excited? No? Then FUCK OFF....just kidding. Gosh, my dad would die if he heard me say that. My mom would just roll her eyes and say "Children these days". My dad.... let's not go there.

I am fifteen years old, and a chuunin. Im not like this when I go out. People say Im just like my dad, aka "The Great Prodigy" but with a sick punk rocker/emo twist to it. Im cold, heartless, flawless, and evil, according to the Inuzuka brat on my genin cell. My favorite color is black. I love eyeliner and I wear it all the time. Black is the only color I wear. EVER.

My hair is also black, and goes down my back(GASP that rhymed!). My dad finds this frightening, since his hair is brown and so is my mom's. My eyes are white, with a slight lavender tint, because of the "great inherited Byakugan" (annoying great uncle Hiashi seems to love the word "great").

My genin cell is lead by Shikamaru-sensei. He's really lazy. It gets on my nerves. His wife is aweseome, though! Her name is Temari-shishou. I'm her apprentice. Did I mention her younger brother is THE Sabaku no Gaara? The Kazekage of Sunagakure??? AWESOME!~fangirl squeal~

Along with me, there are two dobes on my genin cell. Inuzuka Kaoru and Uchiha Seiya.

But lets forget them, cuz there are more important people to tell you about, like my awesome boyfriend, Sarutobi-Yuhi Katsuma. He's awesome. He's got short black hair and crimson eyes and he's gorgeous.

There's also my best friends, Nara Shikari, Uchiha Tsunade, and Uchiha Setsuna. Setsuna's got pink hair and green eyes, and she's really pretty. She just doesn't think so, though. She never listens to me. She's my basic opposite- she loves pink, shopping, and stalking boys- particularily this guy named Uzumaki Minato. She LOVES him. Her twin brother, Seiya, is in my genin cell. We don't get along, but oh well. Oh, by the way, Minato is my cousin. He is aunt Hinata and uncle Naruto-aka Hokage sama's- son. He's blonde, stupid, and obsessed with ramen. Dad says he's just like uncle Naruto used to be. Or, still is. Lolz.

Tsunade is the daughter of Uchiha Itachi, and his wife. I don't know much about her parents. Ive seen her dad once or twice with Setsuna's dad. He's kinda scary. Her mom is pretty nice, though. Tsunade is Setsuna's cousin, and she's actually 2 years older then us. She has her dad's strange grey-blue hair, usually up in a ponytail, and her mom's light brown eyes. She and I used to start riots at school when we were at the academy. Great Uncle Hiashi hates us for it, but it's not like I really care what he thinks. And yes, she is named after the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

Shikari is Shikamaru-sensei and Temari-shishou's daughter. She's a year younger then Setsuna and I, but she's our best friend. She has teal colored eyes and dirty blonde hair that she keeps to her shoulders. She's frickin lazy, just like her dad, but she does her work when she has to. She also loves black, like me, but her favorite color is teal, like her eyes. Being lazy, her favorite thing to do is go "cloud watching". (rolls eyes)

Oh yeahhh.....kinda random, but you're probably wondering about this fugly green X on my forehead. That's a curse seal. Lemme tell you about that.

See, we Hyugas don't do branch and main house anymore. Its sooo old, like, the 50's.

Just kidding.

Well, its true. Uncle Naruto- or should I say Hokage sama, got rid of that after Aunt Hinata became the leader of the clan. So, we don't put curse seals on branch members anymore because there's no such thing as branch members.

So, how did I get this lame excuse for a tattoo?

To put it short, I once wandered off when I was young and a banished Hyuga elder found me and put this stinkin' seal on me as "revenge" for banishing him. What a loser. Well, my dad found him and Jyukken-ed his ass all the way to Suna. At least, that's what my mom tells me. I never wear my forehead protector on my forehead. My mom doesn't let me- she says that I shouldn't hide the seal. She doesn't want me to end up like my dad- an ice cube. Though technically, I already am one. So, I wear my forehead protector around my waist, just to humor my mom.

Now, I shall tell thee about the demon children. Meaning, my siblings.

There's my older brother, Hizashi, who is 18 and wierd. He's a jounin, and the heir to the clan. I always make fun of him and call him Hizashi-hime. We don't get along.

Then there are my two younger sisters- Kotori and Akane. Akane is 2 years younger then me, and she's a genin. Kotori is 4, and is whiny and annoying.

Can I stop talking now? I have to go train with Kaoru and his dog, furball.(Actually, his dog's name is Chairo. Whatever.) Stupid Kaoru. He's a lazy, dumb, slow, whiny little crybaby. He cried in front of me.

_Twice_.

Can you believe that? Crying in front of a girl...what a wimp.

I still don't understand why people tell me I spend too much time with Temari- shishou.

Peace out! ~=N***y**__L.+_A.!=~

* * *

**me: Well, that was interesting, wasn't it?**

**Sakura: Yeah, it was! ~squeal~ Setsuna is so CUTE!**

**Sasuke: That's it? I only have 2 kids?**

**me: NO! There's more! They just haven't been introduced!**

**Sasuke: And what's the deal here? Why is this in a Hyuga's POV? Why not Uchiha?**

**Neji: Hn.**

**Sasuke: (glare) Hn.**

**Neji: Hn.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Tenten: Shut it. **

**Itachi: I thought I was an S-class criminal who is dead, not this.**

**me: You are! Just not in this fic. **

**Itachi: Oh.**

**Sasuke: I love you, you love me, let's get together and kill Itachiiii-**

**Naruto: With a great big rasengan, and from you a Chidoriiiiii-**

**Both: WON'T YOU HELP US KILL ITACHIIIIIII??????**

**Itachi: STFU!(slaps Sasuke)**

**Sakura: Hey!**

**Sasuke: WAHHHHHHH!!!! SAKU-CHAN!!! (runs away)**

**Sakura: Erm...Sasuke, Im over here.....^^'**

**Neji: WHAT ABOUT THE MAIN HOUSE??? CAN WE KILL THE MAIN HOUSE??? PRETTY PLEASE WITH A TENTEN ON TOP???**

**Tenten: NEJI!!!**

**Lee: What a youthful chat!**

**Tenten: Where did you come from?**

**Sakura: R&R, please! It's much appreciated! (runs off to find Sasuke)**

**me: Bye!**


	2. And Then There Were 3

**Listening to:** Boyfriend- Alphabeat

Its Tuesday morning. Ew...I hate Tuesdays. I never really knew why, though. Im not going to train today. No way in hell. Kaoru had, like, a sissy fit yesterday when I almost used Jyuuken on his mutt. It was an accident! Can't he understand?!

Which reminds me, dad's leaving for a mission today! There are only a few spare minutes left to annoy him! And of course, what better way to annoy him then......

So, I got up and ran to my closet, flung it open, and of course it was right there waiting for me! (cue angelic music) Don't tell me you don't know what it was??

It was, of course, my pwnsome black t- shirt that says, _"Never send a man to do a woman's job" _the one my dad strongly dislikes! Yayy!

So, I yank my shirt off, put this one on, along with a pair of jeans, and do my business in the bathroom, and bolt downstairs. Just in time too, because he was about to leave.

"Toooousan! Have fun on your mission!" I say, unnaturally hyper. Dad takes a look at me, and lol his face, like, scrunches up. He pinches the bridge of his nose and smirks at me. "Ah. Ja ne, Nyla." he says, then leaves. Damn, that's all?

Anyways, once the door closes, Kotori starts to wail. Oh. My. God.

"Tooouuu-sannnnn!!!!!" she screeches, flailing her tiny 4-year-old arms like a freak. Kaasan and I ignore this, because Kotori does this whenever Dad leaves on a mission.

Did I ever mention that Kotori is obsessed with my dad? Its kinda scary, but mostly just annoying.

Anyways, she continues her weekly temper tantrum, and I sit down and eat toast. I despise breakfast. I hate it. I just wanna kill it, stuff it in a bowl, throw it down a volcano, and never see it again.

Wait, I just described Kaoru. Never mind.

Anyways, so I finish my toast and go back up to my room. And when I opened the door...

Oh.

My.

God.

Akane's sitting on my bed reading my diary! Yes! How did she get her hands on my diary???? Not to mention, my room is a mess.

"AKANE!!!!!!!" I scream, running in and flailing my arms. She screams, tossing my diary aside, and stands up on my bed. "You took it didn't you?!?" she hollers accusingly.

"Took what?"

"My new shirt! The pink and white one I got yesterday!"

Ok, its official. My sister's an idiot. She KNOWS I am anti-pink. WHY would I kidnap her shirt?

Anyways, this is what I told my sister. She just stares at me, then runs. Ah, well. I'll get her later.

I've got to go now, diary. Im babysitting _them_ today. Dun dun dunnnnn...

* * *

Ok, im at aunt Hinata's house right now. Why you ask?

Well, remember when I said I was babysitting _them_ today? Well, let me elaborate on that..

By _them_, I mean my 2 cousins.

You see, aunt Hinata and uncle Naruto have 3 kids- the oldest son, Minato, is around my age, and then they have twin boys.

Jiraiya and Iruka- that's their names. They are 5 years old. Whenever aunt Hinata has a meeting, and uncle Naruto can't watch them because he's busy doing Hokage stuff, she asks me to watch them.

So right now, that's what I'm doing. They're napping now, thank god. But before...

_-cue flashback-_

_Beautiful, sophisticated 15 year old Nyla is seen in the kitchen giving the boys a snack. Suddenly, Iruka gets up and runs away. Randomly. _

_"Iruka! Come back!" Beautiful, sophisticated 15 year old Nyla says, hurrying off to find him, leaving Jiraiya alone._

_Beautiful, sophisticated 15 year old Nyla is an idiot._

_"psssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I heard a weird noise coming from the kitchen. I grab Iruka just in time, and drag him back to the kitchen, but it is too late._

_Jiraiya had sprayed cheese spray everywhere. Its all over the cabinets, walls, table, chairs, floor. Where the hell did he get cheese spray anyways? He is seen sitting ON the table. There is cheese spray on him, too. He is grinning manically._

_So then, Beautiful, sophisticated 15 year old Nyla spends half an hour cleaning it up. Luckily, boys were asleep then. _

_-end flashback-_

Sometimes I wonder why I bother to babysit the little brats, but then I think of aunt Hinata. She has to live with them. ALL THE TIME. And then Im glad I took them off her hands for a little while.

I have nothing to say right now, Diary. I'll write later.

Ja ne.... ~=N***y**__L.+_A.!=~

* * *

**Sakura: This chapter is dedicated to a very special certain person-someone!**

**Sasuke: WHY IS THERE NO UCHIHA IN THIS CHAPTER????**

**Neji: Hn.**

**Sasuke: (glares) Hn.**

**Tenten: JUST SHUT IT OK??? SAKURA!**

**Sakura: This chapter is dedicated to NejiTenLuva, because he/she is our first reviewer!**

**Me: YOSH! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tenten: And don't forget to review this chapter!**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Sasuke:(singing) **_**What is love? Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me...**_

**Sakura: Quiet, Sasuke! (shoves him) Bye! **

**(everyone leaves)**

**.......**

**Lee: Hello?**

**.....**

**Lee: Anyone?**

**.....**

**Lee: NOOOO! IM ALL ALONE!!!!! THIS IS MOST UNYOUTHFUL! (leaves)**


	3. Daisuke & GUH

**Listening to:** Forgotten- Avril Lavigne

Hello, Diary. It's me, Nyla. I is tired.

If I ever said that out loud, Tousan would probably reprimand me for using improper grammer.

Just like yesterday, I, Hyuga Nyla, am not going to train. If Kaoru is going to be a whiny little brat, then I don't wanna deal with him. So, instead of training, I went to see Setsuna. Her house is always fun.

When I got there, I practically got trampled by her brothers. She has, like, a million brothers. Ok, no. She has 4 brothers. FOUR!!!!! Besides Seiya, there are Sasuke(jr), Daisuke, and Fukagu. Well, whatever. Ok, so I ask Fukagu where Setsuna is, but he doesn't answer because Daisuke comes up and starts playing with my hair. Daisuke is Konoha's number 1 current heartthrob, and he's obsessed with making ME his girlfriend. He's like, a second Jiraiya, always flirting with girls. And he knows im going out with Katsuma, so why bother?

"Hey, gorgeous." he purrs. Fucking idiot.

"Hey, fuckface." I purr back. He sighed melodramatically, and took a step back.

"C'mon, Nyl's, when are ya gonna tell me you love me?"

"When? When I dye my hair pink and blue, and change my name to Anastasia."

"Oh, Nyla! Why must you be so troublesome?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Fine, fine. I see when Im not wanted-"

"Finally."

"Hmph. I'll get you some day, Hyuga Nyla, just you wait!" and with that, he made his dramatic exit by waltzing out. Yeah right, like my dad was going to allow me to date an Uchiha. Especially a perv like Daisuke. So anyways, I FINALLY got to Setsuna's room. We were both bored, so we went out to find Shimari, and we also ran into Tsunade. We hung out for a while. We went to the mall, and the grocery store....then we got kicked out because we made a huge mess. It was really fun, though.

_~flashback~_

_"Lets make flour angels!" Tsunade dumps bags of flour on the ground. _

_"Yayy!" Setsuna falls on ground and makes flour angels. Me, being the stoic ice cube of the group, leaned against a rack, smirking. _

_Bad idea, Nyla._

_Next thing I knew, the rack I was leaning on gave away, and flour was everywhere. Shikari and Tsunade were cursing like no tomorow, and you could hear Setsuna's high pitched squeals from a mile away. And then, the store manager showed up, purple in the face. All was quiet, until Tsunade broke the silence. _

_"Uh-oh."_

_~end flashback~_

So now, I can never show my face at that grocery store. Heheh, that's like, the 11th one. Me and my girls are on black lists everywhere. Poor Setsuna and Shikari, they don't even mean to. Tsunade and I just kinda drag them into it.

And now, I shall begin my rant. My reason is simple.

MY PARENTS NAMED ME NYLA!!!!!!!!!

I mean, really, was it, like, something they came up with randomly? Why couldn't they name me something awesome, like Ryuuken? GAWD!

Ok, Im done.

By the way, Tousan came back from his mission today. After Kotori's sobbing, clinging to his leg, and declaring her undying love for her tousan, and Kaasan put her to bed, I decided to make my appearance.

_~flashback~_

_I saw Tousan standing in the kitchen talking to Kaasan. Perfect._

_"Fatherrrrrrr." I said happily, holding my arms out and walking towards him. I stopped in the middle of the kitchen, dropping my arms and frowning. "Ew. That sounds so formal." I shuddered, then grinned and continued towards him. "Nejiiiiiii." I said, earning a frown from Kaasan, who hates it when I call her and Tousan by their real names. Tousan, however, ignores this, and hugs me._

_"Miss me too much, Nyla?" Tousan smirked at me. Why that little-_

_ahem. _

_Super-genius Nyla quickly thinks of a stunning comeback to K.O. her tousan with._

_"Naaah, Im just bored." and then I stuck the red lollipop which I happened to be eating at the moment back in my mouth, and walked away. _

_~end flashback~_

Heheh, poor Tousan. I would hate to have a daughter like me. XD

Guess what? I had a lovely conversation with Great Uncle Hiashi(GUH for short) today when I was going shopping with the girls. I came back home to get my wallet, and as Im leaving, he just kinda popped out of no where. Here is how it went:

_GUH: Hyuga Nyla, come here this instant._

_me: What? (have no respect)_

_GUH: Is that how you address your great uncle?_

_me: (rolls eyes) How may I ease your life, o grand exalted master?_

_GUH: (shaking head disapointedly) Nyla, your behavior worries me._

_me: Why?_

_GUH: It is not becoming of a lady-_

_me: Well, im not much of a lady._

_GUH: Exactly. So, I want you to take some time to LEARN to be more lady-like._

_me: No thanks. You could take a shot at that, though! (begins walking away)_

_GUH: Dont you walk away from me, young lady!_

_me: (turns) Look, can we talk later? I have something important to do._

_GUH: And what might that be, hmm?_

_me: They're having a sale at Kross Kunoichi. I have to go._

_GUH: Im sure the sale can wait, young lady!_

_me: (running away) IM SURE YOU CAN TOO! LATER, GREAT UNCLE HIASHI! LOVE YA!! (blows kisses), GUH is shaking his fist at me as I run_

-and that's exactly what happened. Then what? Of course, he squealed to Tousan, who gave me another boring lecture.

_tousan: Nyla, Hiashi-sama came to me today. He's not very happy._

_me: Is he EVER happy, dad?_

_tousan: Nyla, regardless of wether or not you like him, he is your great uncle and you must respect him, ok?_

_me: Sure, if he stops stalking me, and telling me how to dress and act. Seriously, Im not 4._

_tousan: He just worries about you. He sees Hinata-sama and Hanabi-san in you._

_me: And I see Squidward Tentacles in him-_

_tousan: Enough, Nyla. (rubs forehead, exasperated)_

_me: Fine. _

_tousan: And I expect you to apologize to him-_

_me: NO! No way! (freaking out)_

_tousan: (frowns) It is not a question. You must._

_me: (sulks) Whatever._

_tousan: (looks at me, slightly feeling guilty) Nyla, I-_

_(cell phone rings, ringer is the song Stab My Back by All American Rejects)_

_tousan: (cringes because he HATES my ringer)_

_me: Forget it. I'll apologize if it honestly means that damn much to you. Gosh.._

_tousan: (Immediatly gets fired up again, because I said "damn") You're grounded this week for that little comment. And your mother is calling you for dinner._

_me: hn._

_tousan: (leaves room)_

_me: slams door, locks it, and has a temper tantrum. _

I called Katsuma later, who also told me I was wrong for saying that to Tousan. He says I should apologize. I dunno, diary. Sometimes I think you're the only one who gets me.

And, just for grounding me, Ive made up my mind. Im gonna pierce my lip and freak old man Hiashi out of his wrinkly old skin. Watch me, Diary. This is the last day I am lip-piercing-less.

xoxo and all that stuff, ~=N***y**__L.+_A.!=~


	4. Tousan's Warning: Nyla No More!

**Just a reminder! GUH= Great Uncle Hiashi!**

* * *

**Listening to**: Riot Girl- Good Charlotte

Hey Diary. Guess what? I got my lip pierced. on the lower lip, left side, cuz Im left handed. Its not a ring, just a silver stud.

Im also grounded for a month. Here's what happened:

_me: Yo. (walks into kitchen casually)_

_kaasan: Hey...whoa. _

_me: Like it? (smirk)_

_kaasan: I don't mind, but I wish you'd tell us these things._

_me: I am telling you. Right now._

_kaasan: I mean before you do it._

_me:Aah._

_tousan: (walks in) Tenten, I- (stops talking when he sees me; stares at me)_

_me: (casually waves) Yo._

_tousan: What is the meaning of this?_

_kaasan: (shakes her head and goes back to her work)_

_me: Meaning of what? (gives innocent look)_

_tousan: What did you do to your face?_

_me: I put a hole in it. Nice, or what?_

_tousan: (to kaasan) Did you know about this?_

_kaasan: (shakes head)_

_me: (thinking: fuck.)_

_tousan: You're grounded. For a month._

_me: A month?!? I have a life!_

_tousan: You KNOW you're supposed to tell us before you do these things, Nyla! Why don't you ever listen?! _

_me: (is distracted by some shiny thing)_

_tousan: NYLA!_

_me: Huh? Oh, right..._

_tousan: Go to your room._

_me: (mumbles) with pleasure.._

_tousan: Did you say something?!_

_me: Nope._

So yes, I am grounded. I cannot do anything fun for a whole month. :( Oh well. I know that if I had asked my parents if I could get my lip pierced they would have said no.

Which reminds me, GUH saw me with it! He flipped!

_GUH: HYUGA NYLA, COME HERE THIS INSTANT!_

_me: What? (annoyed)_

_GUH: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR FACE?_

_me: What have I done?_

_GUH: WHY HAVE YOU GOTTEN A...A...._

_me: A?_

_GUH: A.....PIERCING! (gives me a disgusted look) Im shocked at you, Nyla! _

_me: Yeah. I tend to have that affect on people._

_GUH: Don't you know how dangerous piercings are? It could get infected!_

_me: That's nice. You should write a book about that._

_GUH: This is ridiculous. You are a rebel, a bad role model to this clan._

_me: (sighs) Jeechan..(places hand on his shoulder) Everyone's gotta be something._

_GUH: Your father is going to hear from me._

_me: Wouldn't be the first time._

_GUH: You're a disgrace. Get out of my sight._

_me: (gets pissy) HEY, your the one who stopped me to talk to you in the first place! If im that atrocious, then you shouldn't have talked to me! Besides, why must you always question me? You're not my father, and you're not my grandfather! Because of you, I don't have one! So stop pestering me and telling me all of your bullshit! Go bother your own grandchildren!(walks away angrily)_

I didn't see GUH after that, and im glad. He's such an ass sometimes. I can't BELIEVE my sweet, kind, awesome aunt Hinata and fun, bright aunt Hanabi are his daughters. Gosh.

So anyways, tousan went out on a mission again. Thank god, cuz Kaasan let me go out. Kaasan's really cool, its tousan who's always going grumpy on me. So anyways, me and Tsunade went swimming in the public pool. Setsuna is helping her mom at the hopspital, and Shikari was busy doing..something. Of course, we caused trouble there. It's what were known for! Tsunade brought along her chemistry set thingie, and tested the water sample she got to check the level of chlorine in the pool. It was hilarious.

_~flashback~_

_Hyuga Nyla stood outside her bestie's changing room. Her bestie was not actually changing, she was playing nerd with her chemistry set. Suddenly, she threw the door open and yelled, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WATER!" She ran crazily to the pool, screaming that over and over, and then dove into the water. Hyuga Nyla smirked and leaned against the wall, watching cooley from a distance. There is nothing in the world Nyla and Tsunade cannot fuck up. Tsunade screams at the people around her in the swimming pool. "Get the fuck out of the water!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"The chlorine level's too high, you're gonna melt and die!!!!" Then, there was chaos as people ran out of the pool, mothers running away as fast as they could, carrying distraught children in their arms. Haha, that's right. Go away, stupid fuckers. _

_"DEAR FUCK IM MELTING!!!" Tsunade screamed, as she slowly and dramatically lowered herself into the water, until only her hand was seen sticking out of the water. Then, she climbed out of the water. We both laughed, and got the hell out of there before anyone found us._

_~end flashback~_

So yeah. That is what happened. Which reminds me- tomorow, aunt Hinata is having a barbeque here! Its going to be sooo much fun, cuz everyone's going to come! Plus, me and Tsunade have a VERY special surprise. Sorry, I can't tell you now, but you'lle see tomorow! GUH is going to flip. Tousan probably will, too. I can't wait!

Later~! ~=N***y**__L.+_A.!=~


	5. Beautiful Wild Pink Beasts

**Listening to:** Shake it- Metro Station

Dear Diary,

Today was a blast! Remember how I told you aunt Hinata was holding a barbeque? Ok, well everyone was already there, and uncle Chouji was firing up the grill, and everyone was just chilling out and having fun, when Tsunade and I made our dynamic entries.

I shall narrate it here:

_Uncle Chouji stood at the grill, along with uncle Naruto, uncle Kiba, uncle Shino, uncle Sai, and Shikamaru-sensei. Tousan and Uncle Sasuke were arguing over something, and Itachi-sama was listening silently. Kaasan stood with Aunt Sakura, aunt Ino, aunt Hinata, Temari-shishou, and aunt Itachi-sama's wife. Shikari and Setsuna were standing near them, and from the looks of it, they were looking for me and Tsunade. Tsunade and I were standing on the other side of the house, where no one would see us. How was I able to see them? Byakugan. I turned. "Tsunade, lets do this." Tsunade nodded._

_We got into our brand new barbie jeeps and made way to the courtyard._

_By barbie jeeps, I mean those cute little electric ones they make for little kids to drive around in. Tsunade and I went and bought them just for this stunt. Awesome, huh? _

_Tsunade yelled, "Dynamic Entry!!!" as soon as we drove up, and everyone was staring at us. Setsuna, Shikari, Setsuna's brothers, and all the other kids/teens that were there instantly started laughing. Probably because I am usually a stoic ice cube that NEVER smiles or laughs, yet here I am driving a pink barbie jeep. Anyways, crybaby Kaoru was like, ROFL'ing, so I drove over him."Shut your trap, stupid fucker!" _

_"Feel Barbie's wrath!" Tsunade shrieked, and she turned on the "radio"._

_Riding along with Barbie,  
Going to a party  
Gonna be with friends,  
Together till the end  
Wind hitting my face,  
Gonna quicken the pace  
Having fun with Barbie,  
The best way to make a girl happy!_

_She then proceeded to drive her jeep into the koi pond. Weeeee!!!! _

_Uncle Lee(the GREATEST uncle I could ever ask for!) gave me a thumbs up. "That is correct, my little blossom! Express your youth in a variety of ways!" I grinned. I turned to look at where my parents were. Kaasan and her friends were laughing, and talking amongst themselves. I turned to look at Tousan, who was pink(embarrased because of what I did). Itachi-sama was smiling at Tsunade-obviously he didn't care like my tousan did. Uncle Sasuke was smirking. I decided this was an excellent time to embarass my beloved Tousan. I stood up, still in my awesome barbie jeep, and waved at him wildly. "HEY, TOUSAN! WANT A RIDE???" I shrieked. The entire courtyard was now filled with laughter, from both adults and kids. Heheh. Tousan was now even pinker, and Kaasan had made her way over and was saying something to him, a hand on his shoulder. Heheh. Then, I had to bid gooodbye to my jeep, as they were taken over by Kotori. Tsunade left her jeep in the pond, and we both went over to Setsuna and Shikari, laughing our butts off, cuz that's what we do._

Afterwards, my dad came up to me and was all like, "Just be glad Hiashi-sama wasn't here to see that little stunt." he was smiling when he said that though, so its all good. Akane told me it was good that I was finally being myself. I flung my pants at her. Hizashi was all in my face about it. See, he was on a mission for the past week and got back just in time for the BBQ. Meaning, he hadn't seen my lip piercing. So, when he saw it, he went, like, on a rampage. We screamed at each other for a while, I told him he was a suckup to great uncle Hiashi, and that he should stop acting like he is better just cuz he's heir to the clan. He used insults like "rebel" and "embarrasment of the clan" and all those dumb things great uncle says. When he did, I just said, "Well, SOMEONE'S pms-ing today!" and went to my room.

Ok, Diary. I gotta go before Hizashi-hime comes up here and demands to know what I meant by "SOMEONE'S pms-ing today!" XD

Ja ne... ~=N***y**__L.+_A.!=~


	6. He slithers! Hisses! etc! Manda appears!

**Listening to**: Bring me to life- Evanescence

Yo Diary,

Today, I, Hyuga Nyla, am not in a good mood.

Because of Satoshi.

Right, allow me to explain.

Satoshi is a guy in Setsuna's genin cell. Dark brown hair, blue eyes. Pretty cute. Aunt Ino and Uncle Sai are his parents.

Well, it all started today when I was at their house...

~flashback~

I was at a training ground watching Setsuna train with her genin cell. I was bored, so I decided to tag along.

Then, Satoshi came along. We were getting along until he made his witty little comment.

"Hey, Nyla?"

"Yeah?"

"You know who you're hair reminds me of?"

"Who?"

"Orochimaru." and he smiled at me innocently. Personally, I don't think he realized he was treading on thin ice. Everyone says he's just like his father used to be.

"Think you're funny, huh?" I muttered, then punched him square in the face.

"Thanks for the compliment, Satoshi. I didn't realize my hair reminds you of a mass murderer who tends to barf up his ninja tools and is 99% pedophile." I said sarcastically.

Obviously, my obviously obvious hatred to him did not get through to his obviously teeny little brain, because when I got home, tousan was all over me about it. Apparently, a certain someone*coughsatoshicough* told him I gave him a bloody nose.

That's right. The little snitch. I despise him now, it's official. He's on my black list- above Kaoru, and that says alot!

To make matters worse, today Temari-shishou taught me the Kuchiyose no jutsu(1). That's supposed to be a good thing, right?

"Well, not for I," Hyuga Nyla said.

Why is that bad? Guess what animal I signed the contract to. 8D

**Manda!!!**

Can you believe that? I, Hyuga Nyla, can summon a GIANT PURPLE & BLACK SNAKE!!!!!!!!!! Me, a no-life Hyuga!(talk about self-esteem!) What's wierder, is Manda actually listens to me. I think he likes me! How cool is that? IM FRIENDS WITH A GIANT SERPENT WHO COULD EAT ME AND THE REST OF KONOHA IN 10 SECONDS FLAT!!!!!!!!!

So yeah. Temari-shishou was pretty shocked when she saw me summon Manda. She says you have to have quite a large amount of chakra to summon such a large animal. Whatevah!

So anyways, when I got home, I took my parents out and showed them my new jutsu.

And when they saw the 10,000 cm high black and purple snake, Kaasan was grinning. Tousan, however, gos NUTS on me! He was screaming random things and pointing at Manda and going crazy. Lolz, and then Manda got really mad and threatened to eat Tousan, who then promptly fainted. He's lucky no one except me and Kaasan were there to see that. I was like, "No, great snake king, spare my normality-challenged father!" Now, tousan thinks I really am destined to be the next Orochimaru. What the hell.(rolls eyes).

Seriously, what is it with my dad? I have better things to do then be a fag like Orochimaru. And in my opinion, Oro's copying MY hairstyle, not the other way around. :P

Here's an idea- next time GUH decides to annoy me, I'll just sic Manda on him. Here's how it will go:

_GUH: Hyuga Nyla, come here young lady-_

_me: Fuck no! Kuchiyose!_

_Manda: What do you want, girl? (that's his nickname for me, girl.)_

_me: Mr. Snake King! I have summoned thee to humbly offer a token of friendship!_

_Manda: Get on with it._

_me: Your lunch, sir! (points at GUH)_

_GUH: What?!?_

_Manda: Ooh, BBQ Hyuga for lunch today!_

_GUH: (screams and tries to run away) WAHHHHH HELLPPPP!!!!_

_me: HAHA! (points) Look at that bitch run! Ok, Manda, you can't eat him._

_Manda: Fuck you. Well, I'm gone. (dissapears)_

_GUH: (hyperventilating)_

Of course, its not like I would actually do that. Anyways, I g2g. 'Tis my destiny to set the table today.

Ciao, dudes!!! ~=N*y_L.+A.!=~

* * *

(1) summoning jutsu

* * *

_Neji: So, Nyla can use Kuchiyose now?(bursting with fatherly pride)_

_Sasuke: WHY IS THE HYUGA'S CHILD PROGRESSING IN NINJUTSU SO MUCH? WHAT ABOUT MY CHILDREN!?!_

_Sakura: Shut up, Sasuke. ^^_

_Ino: We would all like to thank NejiTenLuvr, because she is our only faithful reviewer!_

_me: Yosh! Arigato!!!!_

_Sai: So...Satoshi is my son?_

_me: Your's and Ino's. ^^_

_Ino: Kawaii! (pinches Sai's cheek)_

_Sai: ARGH! GET YOUR CRAB LIKE FINGERS OFF MAH FACE WOMAN!!!!_

_Ino: wtf? SAIIII!!!! (chases him away with baseball bat)_

_Neji: Wait, why does my daughter have Orochimaru-hair?_

_Tenten: Neji! Don't insult my daughter!_

_Neji: (mumbles) She's mine, too...._

_Sasuke: Barney is a dinosaur from our i-mah-gin-a-shunnnnn (imagination)_

_Lee: something something something something dine-oh-sor sen-say-shun!!!!!!! (dinousar sensation)_

_Neji: Do you understand, XTheCherryOnTopX-san?_

_me: erm...._

_Tenten: Shikamaru! Tell the readers what XTheCherryOnTopX does not own!_

_Shikamaru: .......zzzzzzz........_

_Sai: AAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Ino: IM NOT DONE WITH YOU, SAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Sai: HELPPPP!!!! TRAITOR(Sasuke)!!!!!!! HAG(Sakura)!!!!!! DICKLESS(Naruto)!!!!! HIME(Neji)!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Tenten: As usual, my name is not mentioned!(punches Sai in the face; he falls down unconcious.)_

_Ino:(stares at Sai)....Owned._

_Neji: (snickers)_

_Tenten: Shut it, Neji-hime._

_Neji: (shuts it)_

_Gaara: TRIK OR TREET_

_Naruto: (appears out of nowhere) It's not halloween, Gaara._

_Gaara: WUT? SABAKUKUYU!!!!!!! (sand attacks nearby mailbox)WANT....CANDYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Tenten: Where did you come from, Naruto?_

_Naruto: I came from my house, duh. My Uzumaki senses tell me that Sai is being torchered right now. ^^_

_Sakura: XTheCherryOnTopX does not own Naruto!_

_Sasuke: Or Barney!_

_Tenten: She does own Nyla, though! And Satoshi!_

_Neji: Review, or I use Jyuuken on you!_

_Lee: (gasp) How unyouthful!_

_Sakura: Just review!_

_me: Arigato!!!!_

_Shikamaru: (wakes up) wahzzat...oh! XTheCherryOnTopX does not own Naruto-_

_Sakura: We already did it, dumbass._

_Shikamaru: Oh...then why the hell did I wake up? How troublesome....(goes back to sleep)_


	7. A Lesson Learned! Nyla Equals Mission!

**Listening to:** Closer- Inoue Joe (A/N: my favorite song!!!!!!)

!!!!!!!!!!!

Im sorry I haven't written for the past 2 and 1/2 days. I went out on a mission!

It was pretty simple. Deliver a very special scroll to some feudal lord in the land of Vegatables. What the fuck is this, diary? Land of fucking VEGATABLES??? Then there should be a land of Fruity Hawaiian Punch, and the Land of Hot Coffee. Andandand! The Land of Marshmallows.

mmmmmmm.

So anyways, it was me, Kaoru, and Seiya, because we're all in the same genin cell, and because of that, we almost always get missions together. However, Shikamaru-sensei was already out on a really i-m-p-t mission, so guess who accompanied us??? :D

....That's right.

My lovely tousan!

So, I shall describe some interesting scenes here:

_~flashback~_

_We were walking towards the Land of Tea, and were currently crossing a bridge. Tousan was in front, with Seiya not too far behind him, cuz he wants to show Tousan how he has Uchiha manliness or whatever the fuck it is. I was behind them, and Kaoru was slightly next to me. He was getting on my nerves. He kept trying to walk at the same pace with me, and blabbing on and on about something I don't recall. How annoying, does he not realize that I prefer to walk alone? Apparently not. So, I get so fed up with his blabbing. _

_"URUSAI!!! KAORUUUU!!!!" And I flung him off the bridge. It was fun._

_~flashback 2~_

_It was late at night, and we were waiting for Seiya to bring back firewood. He was off looking somewhere with Kaoru. In the meantime, I was sitting on the side next to Tousan. It was quiet, peaceful, until Kaoru came and plopped his butt down next to me. So it's quiet for a while, but I can fucking TELL he keeps scooting closer. Ew! An anime vein slowly appears on my forehead, growing bigger and bigger as Kaoru gets closer and closer. Finally, Ive had enough. Without even turning to him, I stuck my right hand out(he was sitting on my right)._

_"JYUUKEN!" and Kaoru was sent flying into a tree. Tousan turned and frowned at me._

_"Nyla, that was unneccesary."_

_"His fucking mutt was breathing on me. Now, I have to go get a rabies shot."_

_Tousan hates it when I curse, so his frown deepened and he was going to say something, but Kaoru suddenly revives and asks Tousan to help him start the fire. We start the fire, and it burns nicely, but then Seiya comes back with the "firewood" he collected._

_He was holding one twig in his hand._

_"Seiya, what the hell is that?" _

_Seiya ignores my question. Frowning, he sniffs the air delicately, and then his nose scrunches up.(probably smelled the smoke from the fire, Seiya doesn't like that smell.)_

_"Oh fuck, what is that smell?Oh, god. It can only be Nyla."_

_"Enjoy your last minute alive, Seiya-chan." I lunged at him, slamming him into the ground, and then sitting on his back. "Fucking prick." I said calmly. He doesn't fight back, since my dad is here, and also 'cuz Im a girl. Haha, Hyuga-1, Uchiha-0!_

_So anyways, after that, I decide to go-ALONE- and find some more firewood, because we need it, and Seiya epic-failed at it. So, as I walk off, Seiya and Kaoru believe Im gone, so they start their little "man gossip". Meaning, they were talking about me._

_Kaoru: (whines) My head still hurts from when Nyla slammed me into a tree._

_Seiya: You think you have it bad? She punched me in the stomach. (turns to Tousan) are you sure she's a girl?_

_Tousan: What?_

_Seiya: Nothing..._

_Kaoru:(to Seiya) She probably isn't, though. No girl does stuff like that!_

_Seiya: Guess not.._

_Kaoru: She's a man-beater, I tell you._

_Well, that was all I needed to here. I went over to the nearest tree and ripped a nice, big branch off. Then, I ran, screaming, back to our campsite. The two ladies and my Tousan looked up, bewildered, at my sudden wildness. Swinging the branch over my head, I run over and instantly begin to beat Kaoru. _

_"You think your so cool, with your brown hair?" _

_He stood up, wobbling, as if to defend himself. "Oh, how cute, determination." I smacked him again and he fell over. "How many times, Kaoru? How many times have I told you to stop acting like a whore and go on with your life?" Kaoru gets a little pissy. "Stop it! That hurts!"_

_"You poor soul. My heart bleeds for you."_

_"Im serious, Nyla! OW!"_

_"Your story is very touching. I don't give a fuck!"_

_Tousan seemed a bit annoyed. "Nyla, stop that. Don't uneccesarily beat up your comrades."_

_"__Never! Prepare to die, incompetent punks!" I screamed, flailing the tree branch over Kaoru. Seiya came over. "Nyla, stop harrassing him! Why are you beating him like this anyway? You should calm down and meditate for a while. Rejuvinate yourself."_

_I turned to him, pissed. "Those are some big-ass words, Seiya-chan. You sound pretty gay.(punches him) Wanna teach me? I can't not talk language so goodly." And I started smacking him too, and then threw him down next to Kaoru. Then, I took a deep breath and sat down near them. "Sit up." they sat up immediately. I sighed._

_"Today we have a mission. A mission equals work and things. Things like cooperation. Thus the quote, "Cooperation is the key to success". Thus, cooperation equals success. Success equals power. Power equals Nyla. Therefore, Nyla is scary. When Nyla is scary, Nyla is usually pissed. Thus, Nyla is powerful and pissed. When Nyla is powerful and pissed, Nyla is destructive. Thus, Nyla is destructive. When Nyla is destructive, she has a good reason to be. because she is powerful. Therefore, Nyla is a powerful and scary kunoichi who is destructive, with a reason to be. And so, mission equals cooperation equals success equals power equals Nyla. To put it short, mission=Nyla. Not you(points at Kaoru) or you(points at Seiya) could do this mission without me. This is an unwritten statement of truth." I then turned around so my back was to them. "Now go away, genin, the fact that I am the only Chunin in this cell further proves that everything I said thus far is correct." I could hear Kaoru and Seiya quickly scramble off to their tent before I changed my mind about not beating them more. Tousan is sitting against a tree, eyes shut._

_"That was quite a speech, Nyla."_

_"Nothing but the truth, Tousan."_

_He opened his eyes and smiled. Not smirked, smiled. 'Cuz no matter how incompetent I get, no matter how much of a "rebel" (great uncle Hiashi) I become, I'll always be his beloved first daughter. Cue cheesy music, flower petals and warm, pink hearts floating everywhere. Ahhh, how to ruin the mood._

Well, that was alot. Hmm, it's really late....oh piss. Kotori fell asleep on the couch. And we all know that once she sleeps she WILL NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES wake up again until morning. Guess I'll just leave her there....

Oh, there's Tousan. He'll take care of her. Haha. He's picking her up now. Or trying to. Haha, crap. She's practically strangling him now, with her arms around his neck. The Great Hyuga Prodigy goes down by his 4 year old daughter strangling him in her sleep. How odd. For some reason, this scene seems very adorable. Aww, ice cold Hyuga Prodigy fondly carries 4 year old daughter to her room. Wahhhhhhh, I need a tissue. Its late, Diary. I shall commend thee tomorow.

Farewell, I bid thee a good night, ~=N***y**__L.+_A.!=~


	8. Happy Birthday To You SHUT UP! slapped

**Listening to:** Breathe me- SIA

Hello, diary. Im Nyla Hyuga.

Im also 16! Yessir, today is my birthday.

I hate my birthday. Every year since I was 13, I take shelter under my blanket all day. I refuse a party. Oh yeah, I wanna make people sing for me and wear a fucking cone on my head and blow out candles.

Um, no.

So anyways, what's really sweet is that, last night, after everyone was in bed, guess who shows up at my window?

Katsuma, that's who.

I shall quote our conv. here...

_Im falling asleep. Then I heard something at my window. I get up and go over and open it very quietly. It's my wonderful boyfriend, fully dressed in his chunin vest thingie._

_K- "Hey, Nyls."_

_N- "What are you doing here, Katsy(my nickname for him)? Its late."_

_K- "I know, but its your birthday tomorow and im going on a week long mission tonight. So I figured I'd stop by and give you this.." (hands over thin black velvet box)_

_N- "A present? Katsu-ma!"_

_K- (smiles) "Just open it."_

_N- (opens it) "...."_

_K- "How is it?"_

_N- "A-fucking-mazing.."_

His present was gorgeous. It was this choker, black, and it had a silver pendant that was shaped like a kunai hanging from it. The kunai was diamond-encrusted.

I think I just died.

The Will Of Hyuga Nyla

Setsuna gets all my non-black clothes, and all my girly stuff. And my scrapbook, my CD player, and my twilight series.

Shikari gets my Harry Potter series, my laptop, and all my cd's. And half of my black clothes.

Tsunade gets the rest of my black clothes, and my combat boots. And this diary, and also my ipod.

Katsuma gets the necklace he got for me last night, and my stuffed rabbit(YES, I have stuffed animals.)

Akane gets all the clothes that Setsuna, Shikari, and Tsunade didn't take.

Kotori gets the rest of my stuffed animals.

My parents get whatever's left.

Hiashi gets NOTHING. haha.

My parents got me this awesome new set of kunai, senbon, and shuriken. They all have my name and a dragon carved into them. And there's like, 50 pieces. Im sooo threatening Kaoru with them.

Since im not having a party, im just going to have a sleepover tonight with the girls. Nothing special.

That is all.

~=N***y**__L.+_A.!=~


	9. Vampires, Pervs, and Konoha Burgers

**Listening to:** Check Yes Juliet- We The Kings

#$%^&*(_+=-!

Good day, Diary.

Yeah, I'll give you a good fucking day.

Anyways, the sleepover was really fun. We watched this movie about this evil vampire guy who kills a fellow vampire cuz he was secretly dating a lady werewolf and he found out. And then the guy who killed the guy falls in love with the werewolf the dead vampire was in love with. So then, he has to escape from the other vampires. Then the werewolf finds out he was the one who killed her first lover and she goes all hairy on him. In the end, everyone dies. The end.

Oh, it was me, Shikari, Setsuna, Tsunade and Akane- who was watching with us because she HAS to get involved whenever she hears "vampire". You see, she is a HUGE Twilight fan, so if you watch a movie and it has vampires, you can bet your ass she'll somehow end up watching with you.

So anyways, we watched it. It ended around 1. We all fell asleep. I TOLD Akane to wake us up if that happened, but she just left us there on the couch to roll over each other. Seriously. I woke up with Setsuna using my tummy as a pillow, and my legs were numb cuz Shikari rolled over on them. And I was sleeping on Tsunade's lap. I guess I fell on her. Lesson learned- Setsuna is WAY heavier then she looks.

Anyways, Kotori is scared now. See, she was supposed to be in bed, but she wanted to be a big girl and watch the movie with us, so she snuck out of bed. And when she saw the vampire pulling the werewolf's head off, she turned tail and RAN.

She went to bed with ALL of the lights in her room on. Then Tousan went to shut it off. As soon as he did, and closed the door, she sat up and SCREAMED. And tousan goes FLYING back in there. His hair was sticking up randomly, face flushed, dark rings under his eyes. Sheesh, I don't think he's slept at ALL the past week...

Ew. Pervy thought. Tousan's been having long nights....

(throws up)

Seriously, though. Its bad enough to think that my parents.....you know, 4 times....

Actually, 5 at least, cuz Kaasan said their first child died when she was 6 months pregnant.

That sounds sad.

Apparently, it was a girl, and they were going to name her Sayuri. So basically, I was supposed to have an older sister, and Hizashi wouldn't have been the oldest.

That's an interesting thought.

OK! Im soooo off topic! NO MORE PERVY THOUGHTS!!!! I've been hanging out with Daisuke waaaay too much!

....Geez, Nyla.

So anyways, I was really bored. I went training, and Daisuke tried to get me to teach him how to properly throw a shuriken.

Even though we all know he knows how.

Heheh, anyone remember the time he was trying to act really cool in front of me and my girls, and then Shikari said something really funnny and he ended squirting apple juice from his nose, and it hit Tsunade in the face?

I do.

Anyways, Daisuke wouldn't leave me alone, and we ended up arguing about shuriken. Then Kaoru comes out of no where and goes, "You two should totally date!" I punched him. Wicked fun, diary. Wicked fun.

Really though, its hard to live with idiots like them.

But I shall not whine. I am a fully grown woman.

So, I ditched those two and went to see what Katsuma was up to. He was training. AND, I happened to find out he looks really good training without a shirt-

Like you thought I wasn't going to say something like that.

Anyways, diary. I happen to have accomplished something very exciting today.

Besides seeing Katsuma train without his shirt.

I got my first job.

And I got fired from my first job. It's all Tsunade's fault.

Ok, not really.

So, I was supposed to work at a fast food chain. It was pretty cool. The place is called "Konoha Burgers". My boss was evil....

~flashback~

_Tsunade walks into Konoha Burgers. And sees me wearing crappy employee shirt and paper hat. "Nyla, what are you doing?"_

_"Shut up. Go home."_

_"No. I was just there, and bored. Tell me what you're doing."_

_"Im working at this lovely fast food joint."_

_"Nyla working! What a joke!" Tsunade laughs._

_"Really though. My boss is a bitch. I've been standing here for 4 hours, and not one customer."_

_"Sounds like fun."_

_"Shut up. Someone's coming. Go away." I shoo Tsunade away. She goes and sits in a corner to watch me take an order. Customer walks up to me._

_"Hi! Can I help you?"_

_"What a laugh. Nyla wants to help." Tsunade says loudly. I give her the finger. Customer is staring at me wierdly. "Hi, yes, I'll have-"_

_"SHUT UP!!!! You'll have what I give you without a fuss, got it?" I scream, and go to the back where the food and stuff is._

_"Excuse me? Just who do you think you are-" customer says. I interrupt._

_"Im giving you this onion I dropped on the floor 3 times for 20 bucks.(Holds up dirty onion that has been chopped in random places and looks deformed) How's that? Seems fair."_

_"I demand to speak to the manager!" Customer says._

_"Sorry, he's busy getting screwed. Please leave a message after the tone. BEEP!"_

_"This is ridiculous. I come here every week, and Ive never been treated like this!"_

_"Your story is very touching. I don't give a fuck! Although, it would explain that." (shudders, points at the guy's stomach, which is making him look like he's pregnant.)_

_"Your in big trouble. Just wait and see what happens to you!!!!" Customer screams, finger pointing at me. He turns and walks away. _

_"Oh yeah, I'm shaking in my fucking shoes! Moron. Ordering me around."_

_"Crap, Nyla, you're so dead." Tsunade says._

_"I know, Tsunade. Oh well."_

_So then, 10 minutes later, my boss comes flying in here. "HYUGA!!!!!" He screams. I grin, and turn to Tsunade. "Aww, see? It knows my name."_

_"Hyuga, your so fired! Get your sorry ass out of my burger joint!"_

_"Hey, do you know who you're talking to? Don't make me wip out the elders of my clan, motherfucker!" I screamed at him._

_"Oh, so your going to threaten me now? Im the boss around here Hyuga. Not you!"_

_"Not anymore! Im fired! So I don't work for you, Hitler!" _

_"Guys, watch me chop onions!" Tsunade screams, throwing onions on the ground and is about to chop them when satan explodes._

_"GET OUTTA MY BURGER JOINT NOW!!!! NEVER SHOW YOUR FACES HERE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!" he screams. _

_I yank my paper hat off my head, throw it on the ground and jump on it. And keep jumping._

_"Umm, Nyla-"_

_"AAAAAHHH! STUPID MOTHERFUCKING BURGER JOINT!!! WHY DO YOU HATE ME???? EVERYTHING I ATTEMPT FAILS!!!!"_

_"Nyla, could you shut up? You look like a kangaroo that's dying from heat."_

_"I will not be silenced!!!!" (keeps jumping) _

_(notices boss-bitch turning purple)_

_"Fuck you, boss-bitch. C'mon, Tsunade." I grab her arm and we leave._

_"Nyla?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Sorry for losing your job."_

_"Its ok, Tsunade. Boss-bitch had it coming."_

~end flashback~

So yeah. That was my job. After Tsunade and I left, we ran into Daisuke. I think he's stalking me. He kept following us everywhere. However, it was really easy to get rid of him.

~flashback~

_"Daisuke, get the hell lost!!!" Tsunade screams for the fifth time at him. He grins stupidly._

_"Okie dokie, artichokie!" He says, but doesn't get the hell lost. I turn to Tsunade._

_"Let's 'chokie' him." I whisper. Tsunade immediately gets him in headlock. I proceed to torcher him. No one can get out of Tsunade's headlock. No one. _

~end flashback~

So much fun, so little time. Its late, diary. See you tomorrow!

BAM!

~=N***y**__L.+_A.!=~


End file.
